realmofmagykfandomcom-20200213-history
4th Ormyrian Dynasty
About The 4th Dynasty was a time plagued by war. It saw hundreds of bloody battles where thousands died. Yet, amidst the war and chaos, this dynasty also saw the rise in technological advancement for the Ormyrians. In these 45 years, Ormyrban and the Orm tribe saw the erection of stone buildings and the construction a grand temple and a greater understanding of architecture which proved vital in the ages to come. King Fargus (4233-4236) Fargus rose to power as the chief hunter of the Orm tribe. When Tonhin was captured, he became king and immediately began winning key battles. He was an excellent leader that the warriors trusted and loved. However, he was forced to make a retreat in 4233 when the Wul tribe succesfully captured Holgar Hill. This came as a great blow to Fargus, and soon after it was captured, he retook it. Although this weakened the Wul, neither side appeared to be winning. It was at this time that Fargus, after only three years on the throne, mysteriously died and was replaced by his son Darvin. King Darvin (4236-4246) Although King Darvin's reign lasted ten years, he achieved little in the first eight years. The 1st Orm-Wul war raged on while Darvin tried to keep Ormyr from anhialation. In 4244, Darvin suddenly took a great change in outlook. Rumours and Myths say it was a vision from the gods, or perhaps his sons Sharn and Ormundgur had something to do with it. For whatever the reason, Darvin suddenly called a truce and met upon terms with the Wul. Although the Wul territory now extended all the way from Sich in the far north to the coast north of ormyrban, peace was achieved. Two years later, King Darvin died of old age and was replaced by his son Sharn. King Sharn (4246-4266) Although Sharn's reign was the longest in this dynasty, very little of his achievemnets have been documented. All we know is that he took the defeated nation and restored it to its former glory. He constructed stone buildings and stone walls in Ormyrban and Shinyd, making the two cities practically impenetrable fortresses at the time, as well as the most beautiful cities in all of Sudbaya. At the end of his reign, Sharn died of natural causes and his brother, Ormundgur, took the throne. King Ormundgur (4266-4275) King Ormundgur's reign brought about two things. The first was the foundation of Ormyrban as a religious capital of Sudbaya. The second was the elevated status of Shamans and Priests, who, during Ormundgur's reign became political heavyweights. Sometime during Ormundgur's reign, he constructed the great stone temple to Ormyrban atop the plateau. Parts of his original temple still stand today. This temple became a symbol of the Nyrdic faith. Their confidence bolstered, many Ormyrian priests began critisizing other tribes, the Wul in particular, and accusing them of blasphemy and lack of faith. Ormundgur was assassinated in 4275 by his son, Sharn II, who became king of the Orm. King Sharn II (4275-4278)] King Sharn II's rule was very short compared to his predesesors. Although he did little to challenge or change the religious rule of the time, established by his father, he did sway Ormyrban towards its military, in preparation for the inevitable war with the Wul. Sharn heavily fortified the settlement of Holgar and made it into not only a huge stronghold, but an HQ for the Ormyrian military. Just as Holgar's fortifications were complete, Sharn abdicated in favour of his General, Tjor, who became king, ending the 4th dynasty and begining the 5th. What happened to Sharn afterwards remains a mystery. Category:History Category:Nyrds, Bayans and Baltans Category:Lore and Stories